


First Blood

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Morality, Motherhood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana Troi is a woman who would kill to protect her children.</p><p>Written for the September 2010 Drabblefest at Where No Woman. Slight spoilers for the Dominion War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood

Lwaxana Troi had always known that she was a woman who would kill to protect her children, if it were necessary. But knowing it, as a safe abstract when your daughter was, if far away, perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and your son was asleep in your arms, his warm baby dreams a whisper at the back of your mind, was a lot different than _really_ knowing it, the way you did when there was a Jem'Hadar soldier and you had to shoot him or your son would die.

She didn't hesitate, but she made sure that she felt every moment of his death – his surprise, the burst of pain, the quick fading away. Not to gloat, or to be sure that he was dead, but so that she would remember. She had killed a man.

Once she had killed to protect her son, it seemed a smaller step to kill to protect her friends, her home, her planet. She, and the rest of the resistance, tried their utmost only to do it when there was no other option. Still, the first Jem'Hadar she killed was not the last.

This was not the Betazoid way, but a man had threatened her son. She tried not to think of it in terms of revenge. She tried her hardest not to hate them. She just wanted them to be gone.

It was about being Lwaxana Troi. She was a woman who would kill to protect her children. She was not a woman who would enjoy it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] First Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375119) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
